Dark Side
by Venussjeon
Summary: Jika dengan Taehyung siang menjadi lebih indah, Jungkook rela menyakiti dirinya dengan menekan penyakit aneh itu untuk tetap bersama Taehyung. VKOOK TAEKOOK YAOI BOYSLOVE


Aku suka malam.

Hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan kegelapan adalah indah. Awalnya ku fikir aku menyukai malam hanya kerena terlalu terbiasa oleh rasa sepi yang menggerogoti sanubari ku.

Aku salah.

Aku menyukai malam jauh sebelum rasa sepi itu muncul. Aku menyukai bagaimana warna langit menjadi begitu hitam pekat. Aku menyukai bagaimana hawa dingin itu menyentuh kulit kerontang ku, yang setelahnya terasa menghangatkan. Aku menyukai bagaimana sunyinya dunia saat malam hadir.

Sangat sepi, kosong seperti hatiku.

Aku menyukai malam dengan segala kegilaan yang tidak pernah kau fikirkan. Aku menyukai menyendiri dihamparan luas yang ditumbuhi sedikit pohon, dimalam hari. Aku menyukai memandang langit kelam dengan bejuta bintang yang terasa menenangkan, namun menggerogoti kekosongan sanubari dalam waktu bersamaan.

Jiwaku kosong. Tak tersentuh.

Dan saat aku mulai sadar. Aku menyukai malam sehebat ini. Aku berdoa kepada tuhan, agar meniadakan siang, untuk ketenangan pada kekosongan jiwa yang tak terjamah ini.

_

A bts vkook fanfiction

Taehyung x Jungkook

Boyslove, Yaoi.

Dark Side

By : Venussjeon

_

Deburan ombak memekakkan telinga. Merisaukan setiap ketenangan dalam jiwa. Mengorek kedamaian sampai tak tersisa. Hanya kekhawatiran lah yang melekat dalam sanubari.

Selalu seperti ini. Aku akan selalu meringkuk ketakutan saat bisingnya semua kegiatan disiang hari menyapa telinga. Bahkan desau angin yang orang bilang sangat merdu, menjadi alunan nada kematian bagiku.

Aku tidak tahu kapan kerisauan ini dimulai. Yang aku sadari, saat itu; aku mulai takut akan suara gesekan piring dengan sendok, mulai takut untuk keluar rumah, mulai takut membuka jendela yang akan membawa angin masuk melalui celahnya.

Aku mulai takut dengan semua kesibukan yang membisingkan kepalaku. Menjadikan telinga ku berdengung menyakitkan. Berdentuman bertalu-talu, saling bersahutan di akal fikiranku. Dan aku fikir untuk tidak akan pernah berurusan dengan keramaian _sesaat_ yang ada di dunia ini.

Dan aku adalah Jungkook, yang tengah meringkuk takut dalam selimut tebal, hanya untuk menghalau bisingnya ombak pantai diluar sana.

•••••

Namun, aku tetaplah Jungkook si manusia pada umumnya. Jika kalian berfikir aku akan menghabiskan sisa hidupku dalam ruangan menyediakan yang dinamakan rumah? Kalian salah besar.

Aku tetap keluar rumah sesekali. Seperti saat ini, aku tengah mengikuti study tour ke Pulau Jeju bersama teman se-fakultas ku. Jangan tanya kenapa aku tenang-tenang saja, karena jauh sebelum aku memasuki dunia universitas, jauh sebelum aku memulai sekolah menengah atas, aku telah berkonsultasi kepada seorang dokter tentang keanehan dalam diriku ini. -Penyakit ku langka, 1 banding seribu yang merasakannya. Dan mungkin hanya akulah satu satunya manusia di jagat raya ini yang mengidap nya.

Aku takut, aku kesal, aku ingin menangis saja. Namun takdir tuhan sangat kejam. Berteriak pun rasanya tidak berguna-

Mulai saat itu Dokter memberikan sebuah obat yang hanya akan meredakan kepanikan ku, tidak menyembuhkan. Dan ku fikir; untuk menjadi lebih hidup, aku sangat membutuhkan nya.

Dan mulai saat itu juga obat selalu memenuhi tas ku dimana pun aku berada. Setidaknya sehari aku akan membutuhkan 10 kapsul lebih, untuk lebih hidup.

Dan itu semua adalah alasan mengapa aku sangat memuja malam seperti orang sinting.

Setidaknya seperti itu, sampai aku menemukan seseorang yang mengubah mindset ku bahwa Siang tidak seburuk yang ku fikirkan.

•••••

A/n : Aku suka malam, bener deh. Dulu saking gilanya aku sama malam. Aku selalu duduk sendirian malam-malam dilapangan sekolahku, aku juga suka duduk di depan asrama sambil minum kopi cuma untuk nikmaati indahnya langit saat malam hadir.

.

.

.

.

.

Setidaknya kalau kalian baca tinggalkan jejak dong :( Masak kalian sama kayak doi, yg udah ngasih banyak kenangan, eh malah pergi jauh.

Itu namanya asw :((((

So lanjut or no?


End file.
